Connected
by ImagineRie
Summary: This story picks up after the final act. Inuyasha and kagome are reunited once more after four years, and while they are happy to be together once more they have many obstacles ahead of them. Can kagome and Inuyasha destroy Naraku once more, and deal with the troubles that Hojo, Koga, and Kikyo present?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Long time no see! I wrote a few Degrassi stories, and I went through a VERY hard time and stopped writing. I went through a domestic violence situation,lost my father, and had a baby. Life is great now though, and I'm no longer going through hard times. I'm ready to write again! I'm rusty so please review and give me ideas! This is my favorite anime/show I plan this to be a long story :)

KAGOME'S POV

Five years have passed, and the nights get longer as each year passes. Each year that I am without him, each year that I am forced to pretend that I am happy. As I lay in deep thought I glanced at my alarm clock which read 2:30, and next to me Hojo who peacefully slept. He was so perfect, so absolutely generous and caring, all he desired was my happiness. Yet, I was dying inside. When he touched me and when he kissed me, my body ached and I physically felt pain, pain so bad i could barley stand it. I loved Hojo, he had been so good to me and protected me the best he could but he wasn't _him_ and I didn't love him the way he deserved. He wasn't Inuyasha. At night I prayed that I'd open my eyes and I'd be under the stars, and inuyasha instead would be beside me. It wasn't to be though, no matter what I did I could not pass through the well. Today would mark a year since I even attempted to pass through. A year that felt like a million lifetimes of suffering. In both of my lifetimes, my life as Kikyo and as Kagome, I somehow found my way to him. I died and was reborn only to be with him again in the next life, yet fait would rip us apart yet again. What was the point of it all, I would never understand! As the pain in my heart became too much to bare something inside of me changed, I was sensing something. I wasn't quite sure what it was but there was no mistaking It, I felt my spiritual power coursing through my body, something I hadn't been able to feel in the four years that I had been forced away from the feudal era. I quietly flew out of bed, throwing a robe over my night gown as I headed out of the door, before I shut it I held onto the doorknob tightly wondering if I shouldn't just crawl back into bed. Hojo would wonder where I am if he awoke, and besides what would be different this time. Was I walking in to disappointment? I shook those thoughts out of my head, closing the door. I walked down our apartment stares barefoot, and I ran. I ran like my life depended on it, my only thought was the well. I needed to reach my family's shrine, i needed to try one more time. Just one more. It was like I could feel inuyasha so close to me that if I didn't know better I would have thought he was really here. Finally I reached home and running up the stairs out of breath and tired i finally reached it, the sacred well. I froze in front of it. A year had passed and I hadn't even bothered to return here, it was too hard and the disappointment I would feel every time I tried to pass through was too much for me. This time though, this time I could almost smell the forest, I could hear the wind blowing. I gripped the well tightly and I jumped, falling into a pillar of light. I was on my way back.

INUYASHA'S POV

Sango, Miroku, Kaede and myself sat around a fire in a hut in the village we all called home. They went on discussing the fires, the raped women, the chaos that has been going on for the last month. "Inuyasha, ye heard the rumors, have ye not?" Kaede stared at me with a sour look, I knew she was worried that if the rumors were true she wouldn't be able to survive, not this time, she was older now and her heart couldn't take another war.

"Yeah. It's nothing but rumors, all lies I tell ya! Kagome-" I paused catching my breath from the sting her name left in my heart. I collected myself and continued, I had to be strong for my friends. "She destroyed the jewel. We all know the story, she was brought to this world to destroy the jewel and ripped from it the moment she did. Case closed. A few demon attacks, and someone human violence are nothing new." I sat with my arms crossed and eyes closed silently praying, if Narraku was back If the jewel truly wasn't destroyed I don't know that I could destroy them again, not without her.

"Inuyasha" Miroku chimed in, causing me to open my eyes. "The demons and humans alike can all sense it, they are killing each other, going mad. This world, the times we live in are plagued with evil magic. Is it so hard to believe that the jewel has been brought back, that Naraku himself is back? Or that they were never destroyed in the first place? I sense his presence lately, don't tell me you don't."

I sat quiet, he was right. I could smell Naraku everywhere I went, his smell filled my nostrils yet he was nowhere to be found and neither was the jewel. "Kaede, what are your thoughts?" I whispered.

She sighed heavily, "Inuyasha I believe it to be true, yet I know not how. Something in the air has changed and I've heard rumors of people sighting him, and if he is still alive then the jewel of four souls could very well still be among us. Kagome, she wished to destroy the jewel, but if her heart was filled with doubt or fear maybe the wish she spoke was not what she truly wished for." Kaede hesitated, concern on her wrinkled face. Concern for me. "Inuyasha for all we truly know, kagome could be inside of the jewel and not on the other side of the well as we thought. She could be fighting inside of it as we speak, or it could have killed her. We may never truly know what her fait was, and ye can not put passed Naraku anything. We are in dangerous times again, and we all need to be weary." She looked away from me to Sango, who had tears down her cheeks.

"You're wrong, you're all wrong. This can't be we did what had to be done years ago and kagome is home with her family, living well. Inuyasha saw for himself with his own eyes!" I remembered seeing kagome for the last time, in the arms of her family, was it all an illusion? "I feel it, she did her job so that we-" Sango looked to her children sleeping on the floor and winced in pain. I felt for her, if this was all true we'd all have to fight again. Without kagome I had nothing to lose, I would gladly die, but Sango and Miroku had children now. It would be different this time, higher stakes for them.

I grabbed her hand and I gave her a reassuring look. "Sango no matter what the case we'll all be okay." She smiled at me, silently thanking me. I let go of her hand and stood up without a word walking out of the hut, all of this talk about kagome, it was too much for me. Her name hadn't been spoken in years in front of me, I couldn't bare the thought of her let alone the thought of her being inside of the jewel, fighting alone and scared without me there to protect her.

As I walked around the village, imagining her warm in her bed and looking up at the stars I wondered if she was happy, or if she was suffering in silence the way that I was. I made my way into the forest planning to sleep there for the night, but I was stopped in my tracks. That smell. Was it? Kagome?


	2. Chapter 2

KAGOMES POV

I climbed up out of the well and besides the shock, I felt such joy. My eyes filled with tears as the wind picked up and my robe blew in the wind. I took in the smell of the forest while falling to my knees, I began to sob uncontrollably shaking, I was home. I ran my fingers through the grass, imagining all the times I had taken for granted this beautiful place. What a fool I was.

INUYASHA'S POV

Kagome was on her knees in front of the well, the moonlight shining on her hair as it blew in the wind. She was beautiful, absolutely the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes on and exactly the same as I remembered her. I noticed she was crying and I wanted to run to her and embrace her, but I was afraid that if I moved I would wake up only to realize this was just a dream. At that moment the wind picked up as if pushing me to move, so I listened to it and I walked towards her in fear. When I reached kagome I knelt down placing my arms around her, she stiffened in my arms before collapsing into them. I was holding my breath, holding on to every once of hope, that's this was real. "Inuyasha." She whispered.

I no longer could control myself like I once was able to before, before she went away. I cupped her face with my hand bringing her lips to mine, there was no time to be shy or worry about her reaction. This time I wouldn't make the mistake of holding my feelings inside. The kiss wasn't rough of forceful, it was gentle and soft. I just wanted her to know, that I loved her without any doubt this time. I pulled away smiling, "Kagome." I sighed. I picked her up into my arms. "Kagome may I take you with me?" She laughed, "Don't ask such silly questions." She climbed onto my back and I carried her into the forest, I knew the others would want to see her and question her but this was my time. I spent years dead inside not knowing where she was, who she was with and wanting nothing more than to hold her. I would have that now, I would be selfish. Once deep enough into the forest I jumped up onto the nearest tree, Kagome still wrapped around me. I positioned her on my lap, wrapping my arms around her. We stayed silent for a few moments soaking each other in, I could have stated like that forever but I had so many questions I needed answered so I broke the silence that I was so desperate to keep. "Kagome, have you been okay? I mean, you were living with your family slaying those tests? Happy? Not inside the jewel?"

Kagome turned her head so that we could face each other and she frowned. "Inuyasha, I can't tell you how much I missed you...how absolutely dead inside I felt without you. You were all I thought about, every day." It was a relief to know she was missing me too. "Kagome I felt the same. I spent every day waiting for you to return, but I'm glad you were in your world with your family." Kagome's expression became sadder than before, and I pulled her closed to me. "Kagome what's wrong, please talk to me." She wrapped her arms tighter around me putting her head on my chest. "I haven't lived with my family the last year, and I haven't taken anymore tests Inuyadha." I chuckled "Ok well what's the big deal, come on spit it out kagome." She responded in barley a whisper, "I've lived with another man the last year. In my world when You reach a certain age it's normal to move out of your parents house and stop taking taking tests, and when you find someone you're close to you-" I cut kagome off, my voice full of anger.

"I know exactly how that works it's not that different here." I gently pushed her away from me and turned away from her, I was so angry. I had never felt such anger before, but what could I do? She thought she would never return, and I understand how lonely she mustn't of been. still I couldn't look at her. "It isn't what you think, I don't love him, at least not the way a woman loves a man she wants to be with. I don't want to be with him, I love you inuyasha."

I turned back to her as her brown eyes pleaded with me to show her some sign that I would forgive her. "Kagome demons, we are different than you humans. I could wait 1,000 years and it wouldn't be much to me, but I understand that for a human a few years can feel like I lifetime. I understand if you could not wait for me." I whispered, my anger turning into sulking.

Kagome made an annoyed face, and grabbed my hand. "No! That is not it Inuyasha. If I had known that the well would work again I would have waited no matter how long, I thought it would never open I believed that I was going to be forced to try and move on and live in a world that you didn't exist in. I had to try and be happy, I had to Inuyasha! Everyday was torture I had to try and make the pain stop I couldn't breathe, I couldn't sleep, nothing worked! Every waking thought was you it was unbearable please forgive me, please!" She cried. I pulled her back to my chest stroking her hair.

"It's alright. kagome, I'm not angry. Don't cry please, I love you, the pain was the same for me as well." I kissed the top of her head, her smell intoxicating me.

I felt her body stiffen causing me to do the same, "Inuyasha what have I missed, what's going on here? I sense the jewel." Kagome's eyes widened as she shook her head back and forth looking for the jewel. Her face was panicked as she waited for an explanation from me.

"I'm not sure what's going on Kagome but there has been talk that Naraku is back, and strange happenings in the village have been occurring. Kaede believes the jewel is somehow not destroyed, that maybe when you wished for it to be destroyed your heart wasn't pure. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, or where the jewel is but I know that things are about to become dangerous again and that you being able to pass back through the well is no accident." I chocked on the words I was about to say, because I already regretted them. "I want you to go home Kagome, you aren't safe here you never will be. I'd rather live in this agony than see you get hurt."

Kagome laughed smiling up at me, "You fool!" She giggled. "You're still the same, pushing me away thinking it's for my own good. What's good for me is you, you are enough to keep me safe, to keep me happy Inuyasha. I won't go away, not this time, not again." She clung to my sleeve, begging me to accept her response.

I gave in. "Ok kagome whatever you want. I won't deny you." I was pudding in her hand, I always had been.

Kagome let go of me clapping her hands together with a smile, "Well! It's time we get back to the village I need to change out of these clothes and see everyone. I'm sure we have much to discuss!"

She giggled as we jumped down from the tree, she was really back, by my side again. While I had many questions, and I somehow felt like things wouldn't stay this perfect I couldn't help but put that all aside for the moment. We slowly walked back to the village, hand and hand.


	3. Chapter 3

KAGOME'S POV

Inuyasha and I had made our way back to Kaede's hut, the moment we stepped inside my attention was caught by the sleeping children on the floor lying by Sango. They resembled Miroku, And that gave me a feeling of peace inside knowing that my friends had their happily ever after, even if I hadn't had mine. "Sango, they're beautiful." I smiled with tears threatening to fall as she slowly stood up, her back facing me. Miroku and Kaede also stood up in disbelief, they whispered my name staring at me as if they were gazing upon a ghost. Sango turned around to face me, our faces only inches apart. She was still the same beauty I remembered, she even wore her same kimono. Pulling me into a hug, she cried "Kagome!"

I hugged her back, feeling everything falling back into place as it once was. "Yes, I am home my friend." Sango and I eventually parted and I said my hello's to the others as they informed me that Shippo was off training, and of course of all the happenings that I had missed in the last four years. We all smiled and talked for hours by the fire as if no time at all had passed, the entire time inuyasha sat by my side holding my hand, gently stroking it. He hardly said a word, and his eyes never left their gaze upon me. I was happier than anyone could be, but my mind kept drifting off somewhere far away. I was feeling guilt and sadness in my heart thinking of Hojo, the man I left behind. By now I'm sure he had woken up for his usual late night snack and bathroom break, in his discovery of my absence he probably called my mother only worrying her and my family. When I don't return home will he hurt, the way that I hurt when I was separated from inuyasha? I don't wish that pain on anyone. I didn't even leave a note, am I that cruel that I wouldn't even return to explain to him where I've gone? My thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha tugging on my arm. "Kagome lets get some rest, it's late and everyone has left." I shook my head getting out of my trance, only to see that Miroku and Sango had taken off with their children, leaving just Kaede by the fire. I stood up next to Inuyasha, apologizing "Sorry it's been a strange day, we'll get out of your hair Kaede and I'll see you tomorrow."

Kaede gave me a half smile, "It is fine child I enjoy the company, but ye get your rest because we have much to discuss in the early hours." She stood up and bent over into a basket beside her pulling out a pair of folded red and white clothes. "These are my sisters clothes, making them your clothes Kagome." Her smile grew as she looked at me thoughtfully. "Wear them proudly, they are meant to be worn by a powerful priestess."

I walked over taking the clothes from her, I gave her a nod of understanding, yet I didn't feel reassured inside. A priestess. I hadn't thought of myself in that light in a very long time and even though I was Kikyo, i wasn't at the same time. It felt wrong wearing her clothes, I would never live up to my past life.

Inuyasha and I parted with Kaede leaving the hut, once we got outside he picked me up onto his back carrying me into the forest. When we got to our destination I gasped in surprise, I remembered these woods like the back of my hand and this definitely hadn't been here before. There was a small hut in front of us surrounded by a meadow of flowers. I got off Inuyasha's back staring at him, waiting for an explanation. He averted his gaze from me, appearing embarrassed.

"Kagome." He breathed.

"Yes?" I questioned him, confused.

"When you left things began to change. The life we had been living together with our friends was slowly disappearing in front of my eyes. Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and myself traveled together slaying demons and helping local villages even after your departure, but it didn't stay that way long. Shippo began leaving to train for weeks at a time, and understandably Sango and Miroku were ready to enjoy the peace that we had all fought for for so long. I knew they didn't want to hurt me, or to make me feel left out but I naturally became a third wheel. Sango became pregnant and shorty after Miroku did what was right and built them a home in the village so that they could raise their children." Inuyasha laughed nervously, shaking his head back and fourth. "Miroku suggested that I court a village woman, and build a house next to him. Can you believe that?"

I pursued my lips together, angry that Miroku would suggest that so quickly after I disappeared. "I sure can." I snapped.

"The thing is Kagome, the idea was exactly what I wanted." His words tugged at my heart, Inuyasha wanted to live with another woman? I had no right to be angry but it still pained me. "It's not what you think, see I wanted to live near my best friends, and watch them grow their family but not with just any local village woman. I wanted you, only you, and even though you were gone I built this house in hopes that one day you'd return and come stay with me here to live." I felt my body tense, Inuyasha had never outright expressed such feelings to me, weather it be because we were always fighting demons or because he sill had a duty to Kikyo I was never sure but the change in his attitude now was all I ever wanted. "I didn't build it next to Miroku and Sango, I was-" inuyasha's cheeks became red and his voice became soft. "I was embarrassed to build a house in hopes to live with you, a woman beyond my reach. I know when I would wait for you by the well they would look at me with pity, this would have only given them more reason to feel sorry for me. Besides, I like the privacy out here better." Inuyasha stayed quiet for a few moments, and I buried my head in his chest, urging him to go on. "Anyways, what I'm trying to say Kagome is that I love you, I have always loved you and I know I'm not a human man and that I can't give you the life that a human woman deserves but I will always protect you and I will never leave your side. Please stay here with me, don't leave again. Don't go back."

Inuyasha's words were shaky and I could feel Him tremble. I stepped away from him, causing his face to fall in disappointment. I walked over to the door of the hut, turning to face him with a smile of reassurance on my face. "Inuyasha, I will never leave your side. I will stay here, I will be your wife, your companion, whatever you need me to be I will be. I'm not going anywhere ever again, there is no where else for me." Inuyasha walked toward me his face soft, and his eyes sparkling in the moonlight. He pushed the door open walking inside without a word, I followed him closing the door behind us. He lit a candle, just enough for me to see a pile of blankets and fur in the corner of the hut. Inuyasha grabbed my hand leading me to to sleeping area, I gave him a nod of reassurance and we lay down together. He pulled me close to him wrapping his arms around me, covering us with blankets made of fur, I was more comfortable than I had been in any bed from modern times. I rested my head on his chest staring at the stars through the hut window. Inuyasha fell asleep quickly, leaving me to my thoughts. As I drifted off to sleep with a smile on my face and everything I had ever wanted in my grasp, I still couldn't get Hojo out of my mind and the feeling that my happiness would not last.

 **I know we are only three chapters into a very long story but how are you guys liking it so far? Sorry for any grammatical errors, I'm not writing on a computer which is harder for me. I'll try and get better as I get used to writing my stories on my phone instead of computer! Thanks (:**


	4. Chapter 4

INUYASHA'S POV

As the sun began to rise and my eyes fluttered open I inhaled the scent of kagome, I looked down at her peacefully sleeping and an uncontrollable smile came across my face. For the first time in what seemed like an eternity I slept without nightmares, i felt like nothing in the world could go wrong now that she was back by my side. I stood up trying to keep quiet so that she could rest, while getting dressed for the day my nose picked up on a familiar scent. It was faint, but I could sense it coming from the village. I gave Kagome a kiss on the forehead, holding on to the moment until I would see her again. I left her asleep running towards the village, as I got closer it became clear that my thoughts were correct, the smell was that of Kouga's. The villagers were scrambling around in a frenzy when I arrived and in the distance I could see him standing there, his pack of wolves behind him ready to pounce at his request.

"Kouga!" I began walking towards him, anxious to find out what business he had here. "Inuyasha." Kouga's tone was serious, and I was prepared for a fight.

"So what do you know, you still reek" I seethed.

Kouga seems unbothered by my insult and his eyes never averted from mine as he spoke "Inuyasha, I know she's home, I could smell her 100 miles away. Please take me to her, I beg of you." For a moment I thought Kouga's eyes were watering, but I felt no sympathy only confusion and anger. I wanted to rip him apart. After all this time, could he still harbor feelings for her?

"Like hell I'm gonna let you near her Kouga, I'll kill you if I have to. Besides, aren't you married now? Chief of your tribe? What business do you have with Kagome!" I had my hand on my sword ready to attack at any moment when a gust of wind blew, and I smelled her. Kouga and i both turned our heads to see Kagome standing there in all her glory, she wore Kikyo's kimono and her arrows on her back. She stood so powerful and graceful, the entire village became quiet as they watched her in awe. "Kagome what are you doing" I growled.

She came to stand by my side, grabbing my hand while giving me a slight eye roll at the same moment. I ignored her eye roll, still angry Kouga was in our presence. He looked pale, but his face remained stern and his eyes were now glued to Kagome instead of myself. Kagome squeezed my hand before letting it go, she then stepped towards Kouga causing a growl to form in my chest. I would never understand her kindness towards him, someone who so openly desired to take her from me. Kagome stood in front of Kouga, close enough to touch him, and a half smile formed on his pale face. Kouga shakily began to speak

"I am, I am so glad you are alright Kagome. I heard rumors that you were dead, I, I mourned you." Kouga looked down from Kagome's stare, his cheeks turning red.

"Don't worry anymore," she smiled "I am fine, everything is okay now my old friend." She let out a giggle, lightening the mood. "Don't be so down, I am alive and well! Besides I hear you have much to be happy about, congratulations on your marriage chief."

Kouga frowned, obviously not happy about his current situation "Yes, thank you Kagome. I came to make sure that you were truly alright, word has spread fast about your return, many people are seeking you out. They are all in need of your purification and healing powers, there have been many attacks in these parts." Kouga brought his hand to Kagome's face and I brought my hand to my sword again. "Kouga remove your hand before I slit your belly open." I felt my body trembling if Kagome wasn't in the way I would have already attacked.

Kouga removed his hand, turning his back to us. "Inuyasha, I came to see for myself that Kagome was alright now that I have it's important that you know that there is a war coming, Narraku is alive and well I saw him myself. That means that the Jewel was not destroyed, that much I'm sure you figured by now. This time around I have a tribe I am responsible for. Should you or any of your friends try and claim the jewel for yourself, my tribe is prepared to whoop you like the mutt you are. With the jewel my tribe would be the strongest in all the land, we'd never have to fear anything again." Kouga began to walk away never turning back towards us.

"Kouga!" Kagome yelled, as she shot her arrow next to his feet. Kouga stopped in his tracks surprised, but still not turning to face her. "Should you fall on the opposite side of my friends I won't hesitate to shoot you down. The Jewel of four souls, should it still exist, belongs to me and me alone. If a war is coming, it is a war consisting of myself vs. everyone who plans to use it for their own personal greed."

Kouga let out a dry chuckle, "To be slain by you, kagome, that is a death I will gladly wait for." Kouga disappeared in the blink of an eye, his wolves following him. The moment they vanished the villagers returned to their normal duties, and Kagome was back at my side. She was so much older, so much stronger than I remembered her being. I was proud of her, but I didn't want this life for her. This was the life Kikyo tried to escape, and I didn't want Kagome burdened the same way living a life unable to truly live in peace. "Kagome don't do that again, don't throw yourself in the middle of war that isn't yours to fight. I protect you. You have no need to worry about Kouga, or anyone else who dares to come after you."

Kagome looked angry, and I was sure she was about to begin an argument with me but her face suddenly went pale and she clutched onto my kimono to keep from falling. "Inuyasha." She gasped. "I'm, I'm hurting. Please take me to Kaede, I can't breathe." She cried. In a panic I picked her up into my arms racing to the other side of the village. Her white kimono suddenly became red with blood, "Kagome talk to me, what is going on! Kagome!"


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter was a bit hard for me. If you have questions or I messed up somewhere please let me know! If you just enjoyed it, also pls review.

KAGOME'S POV

Inuyasha was racing towards Kaede's and as I clung to his shirt I could feel my stomach aching, the pressure so intense I felt like I might explode. I winced as the pain grew, unable to understand what could be wrong with me I let a tear fall from eye. Inuyasha reached Kaede's in seconds and set me down to be looked at, wiping my tears with a worried expression on his face. I began to fall in and out of consciousness as I noticed Songo and Miroku standing over me as well, sango's face was full of worry almost the same as Inuyasha's. All of a sudden I felt another sudden and sharp pain in my stomach, as if I was being stabbed from the inside out. After that the last thing I remember was Inuyasha, calling my name as the sacred jewel once again flung from my body.

INUYASHA'S POV

What appeared to be a bright light shot from Kagome's body, landing on the ground in front of us. Everything was quiet for a few moments, as kagome lay limp on the floor bloody and unconscious. Finally and almost at the same time Sango, Miroku, and Kaede cried out "The Jewel!"

"That can't be, Kaede tell me that can't be!" I screamed. I was now holding Kagome in my arms, tears falling down my face with no shame. This really was happening, this jewel was back in our lives and it came yet again from Kagome's body. I couldn't bare this, I was growing tired of having Kagome ripped away from me, I couldn't let it happen again. I looked to Kaede for an answer, and for once in all the time that I had known her since she was a child she was at a loss for words. She shook her head back and forth unable to speak, and gripping on to the wall for support. I had to find some way to get her out of here, she was too old for this now. The light from the Jewel began to glow and the room was almost sparking, I had to squint my eyes it was so bright. "What the hell is going on, I whispered to myself." I could feel the ground beneath us shaking, and the screams of the villagers starting to form outside of Kaede's hut. Miroku gave me a nod, and turned to Sango. "Sango let's go, we must take the children to your brother, and into the mountains."

Sango snapped, "Absolutely not, over my dead body monk!"

Miroku grabbed on to her arm, gripping it tightly and staring sternly into her eyes, "I'm not asking I'm telling." He softened his face as her tears began flow. "We can't keep them here Sango, something is happing do you hear what is going on outside, do you see what just flew out of Kagome's body? We are going to have to fight, fight to protect our children. It is for their safety that we get them away from here before the real danger comes." Sango nodded giving me a sad glance as well.

"Don't worry Sango." I assured her. "We'll figure this out, now go!" They both ran out, leaving Kagome, Kaede, and myself with the Jewel. Kaede let go of the wall, shakily reaching to grab the jewel when a loud wind began to howl from outside, and the roof and walls of the hut instantly ripped off. Kaede fell to the floor, and I could see lightning in the sky. I called out her name, but she was unconscious. I could see the villagers scrambling around screaming for help as demons attacked, I sat there with helplessness overcoming me, I didn't know weather to help the villagers, Kaede, or take Kagome and run. I just knew I wanted her safe no matter how selfish it would be to run. My thoughts were quickly interrupted when I again caught Narraku's scent. In the distance I could see what appeared to be a man and a woman walking towards us, and then Kagome opened her eyes.

KAGOME'S POV

I opened my eyes, the howling wind and screams waking me. The villagers were running wild, trying to fight off demons. I brought my hand to my stomach feeling a hole in an all too familiar spot, I averted my eyes to the Jewel on the ground in front of us. How could it have been in my body, again, and without my knowledge? I sat up wiggling out of Inuyasha's arms, and as he protested I grabbed my arrows. "Kagome stop, you're too weak. I'll take you away from here. The village isn't safe, please Kagome stop, just put the arrows down." Inuyasha pleaded with me and I could tell he had been crying while I was unconscious, his eyes were red and he had a fear on his face I'd never seen before. This wasn't the man I once knew, was it the years of peace that had softened him? "Inuyasha there is evil coming our way, we have to protect who we can, what is wrong with you! That isn't like you to just run away when people are in need!"

He grabbed my wrist, gently pulling me to him whispering in my ear. "Kagome if you weren't here I'd already have met whoever is walking towards us half way, ready to take them on but I can't lose you again, I'd sooner die than live in a world without you again. Please understand why I wish for us to leave, If I'm afraid it's not of helping the village or destroying whatever is coming our way it's of losing you." Inuyasha slowly let go of me, and I gave him an apologetic smile for snapping at him. I gave him a kiss upon the cheek, "Inuyasha you won't lose me, and I won't let you go either but my job being the protector of the jewel began over 500 years ago, when I was a priestess named Kikyo, I must continue that journey now protecting who I can along the way. You were by my side then, stay by my side now?" Inuyasha grabbed my hand, with understanding and disappointment in his eyes. "Yes Kagome, I understand I won't leave your side." A loud chuckle erupted, taking our attention away from each other. I dropped my arrows, feeling sick to my stomach. The person in front of me was Hojo. He wore a Kimono fit for a prince, his eyes glowed red, and his nails were sharp like Inuyasha's. My mind felt like it was playing tricks on me, was this a demon disguised as Hojo? This had to be Akitoki Hojo from this time period, but I noticed he had the same haircut as my Hojo from the modern times. Even the crooked cut he recently got last week, appeared on this Hojo. As I stared at him pale faced, his chuckling stopped and he knelt down picking the Jewel up, a sad expression on his face. Inuyasha went to grab his sword but i placed my hand on his, urging him to stop. "Don't Inuyasha. Not yet, let him speak." Inuyasha gave me a confused look, and a growl escaped his chest, "What the hell are you going on about he has the jewel Kagome, and he's destroying our home!"

Hojo balled his hand in a fist "Shut up. Shut up I said! You worthless waste of space." Hojo stares Inuyasha head on, his demonic ora growing.

Inuyasha growled, "Who the hell are you talking to Akitoki? You sell your soul to a demon, and think you're tough all of a sudden? I see nothing but the same weakling you've always been."

"You. You fool. Don't pretend to know what I am or what I've become. I always hated the way you spoke to her, as if she was the dog instead of you!" Hojo's anger dissipated and a wicked smile spread across his face. "At least you still recognize me after all this time, Inuyasha. I want you to remember the man I was, and compare it to who I've become. Only then could you understand just how much I'd do anything for her.."

Inuyasha laughed, and then his mouth turned into a smirk as well. "Of course i recognize you Akitoki, who could forget the sap who lined for Kagome to notice him. The only thing I don't understand is why I smell Narraku all over you. Im sure he had some part in helping you become this way, and by the looks of the priestess by your side, you used black magic too to gain this power as well. Tell me, how is it that the jewel appears before us again and more importantly how is it that it ended up in Kagome's body and why are you attacking this village. You obviously are in control of these demons, so fess yo. What the hell is going on?" Inuyasha went for his sword again, and I again stopped him. He angrily barked, "Why the hell are you trying to protect him Kagome he's not the same wimpy Hojo, look at him he's A demon now too and he's attacking the village! Do you hear the screams and how they've quieted? They are dying. Do you not see Kaede on the floor, don't feel sorry for him!" I put my head down in shame unable to figure out what was going on, was this Akitoki Hojo, or my Hojo, and why was he a demon? All of a sudden his eyes began to turn normal, his claws became short and he appeared just as human as he was before. "Let me explain Inuyasha, it is me Akitoki Hojo and yes I sold my soul to demons just as Narraku once did, so that he could win the affections of Kikyo. This has no connection as to why You smell his scent on me. I have simply borrowed his old castle, and his clothes I figured it would throw you off. I even am the one who recreated to Jewel of four souls with the help of my friend here Itsumi, but none of that is why Kagome is keeping you from attacking me. You see years ago I made my feelings known for Kagome during a battle the both of you were in, and I watched her ignore me too blind to see that she could be happy with me and too blind to see that your affections for her were not the same as mine. I loved her with my whole heart, while you made her share with a dead woman!" Inuyasha became red, turning his attention away from me and to Hojo while quietly growling. "When the Jewel was destroyed and Kagome sent back to her time, my heart broke in a way I couldn't fathom possible, Inuyasha. I knew I had to change something if I ever wanted to see her again, I had to make hard decisions to be able to be worthy of being with her so I fed my soul to demons, becoming more powerful than I could ever dream, but unlike Naraku I can still control myself and I never lost sight of my goal. Kagome. I sought out Itsumi, a dark priestess who I knew would be able to help me in recreating the Jewel so that I too could pass over to the other side of the well that I so many times watched Kagome pass through. The jewel was recreated better than before, and Itsumi watched Kagome on the other side as she began to talk to a man who appeared to be identical to me. What luck. So I passed through the well with the power of the jewel and I sought out this man, and though I wish it could have been avoided I had to kill him."

I gasped in terror. "You killed Hojo! No, how could you?" I cried

Hojo laughed, "You see Kagome, I am the Hojo you want to mourn right now. I'm the man you've lived with for the last year, I am the man you fell in love with. You spent all of but one afternoon with my decent, I'm the one you spent nights beside for a year! I'm the one Kagome. I chose to live in my human form, and to live a life making sure you were safe and loved. I left my home, my own time period and learned how to live I your world."

My head was spinning, and my face red of embarrassment. None of this made sense. I looked at inuyasha with sad eyes, who now stood by my side but no longer held my hand. "So Akitoki Hojo." Inuyasha scowled. "Before I kill you for what you've done to kagome, please do go on, how did the jewel end up in her body." Inuyasha asked in a monotone voice.

Hojo's eyes became red again with anger, and the weather around us began to turn into a full on storm, the rain hitting my face and causing me to shiver. Hojo sighed, "It was because of Kagome herself, even after I sold my soul and after everything I did to make her happy she still dreamt of you. At night she'd call out your name, and mumble things of her time here, she yearned to come back here to be with you. Though she tried to hide it, of course she thought I had no idea about you in the first place, she was Unaware that this was the time I was actually from. How ironic that in her sleep kagome wished upon the jewel yet again, but this time she wished to come be to be with you instead of to destroy it. I watched her sleeping that night, as she mumbled her wish to be with you once more, and the jewel left my pocket of its own will and entered her body. She never even winced, she kept on sleeping as if nothing had happened. At the time I didn't know the Jewel was even granting her a wish, but it is now clear that is exactly what it did. I watched her for weeks waiting for something to happen. Finally something did, she got up in the middle of the night and left my side for the first time in a year, and she passed through the well with the Jewel that I created to be with her. Funny, isn't it?"

Hojo's eyes still shined red but tears now fell from them, I couldn't help myself I had to walk towards him to stop his hurt, despite his actions I couldn't watch him in pain. Under all this evil he was hurting, the same way I hurt when Inuyasha would leave my side to be with Kikyo.

Inuyasha grabbed my arm silently telling me to stop, to not take another step towards Hojo, but I kept going hiding the shame I felt in doing so. I stopped right in front of Hojo brining my hand to his face wiping his tear, "Hojo I am sorry I left you, but how could you? Who are you? The man I spent my time with wouldn't hurt anyone, let alone kill someone. You're

Killing people right now, please stop this." He closed his eyes, tears still falling, unable to respond to me. I turned my attention to the woman next to him. "And you, you wicked woman what is your part in this. Why have you helped him, what are you planning and how does it benefit you." I brought my hand to my arrow, placing all my anger on to her. For the first time since she had been by Hojo's side she made an expression on her face, one of amusement, she still didn't speak though. Hojo spoke for her, "All the answers will come in time, but for now Kagome you need to rest. You aren't fit for battle, you are hurt. I will leave you here while I plan my next move. I know very well that Inuyasha would put up a fight if I tried to take you now. Unlike Narraku I will not underestimate Inuyasha's power."

"Hojo." I whispered. "This makes no sense, what are you planning now, what does this woman gain in helping you, and why have you hurt the villagers? This isn't the you I've grown to know all this time."

Hojo growled, "I don't care about these villagers I don't care about anyone. All I ever cared about what you why can't you see that! I love you Kagome, and you love me too I now know that! Without Inuyasha around you were capable of it! If you are happier here then we will live our life out here, once I carry out the rest of my plan and show you that he doesn't love you and I end his life only then can we be together again." Hojo kissed me on the cheek, and I pulled away causing him to wince in pain. He stepped away from me, as inuyasha ran to my side his sword out ready to kill Hojo. Hojo and the woman began to disappear into thin air as he whispered in the distance, "until we meet again, my love." When they vanished the sky became clear, and the demons followed him. I dropped to my knee's afraid to face Inuyasha, and the mess I had caused.


	6. Chapter 6

HOJO'S POV

My world, the world that I had grown so accustomed, it had all come crashing before my eyes and I held onto the only hope I had of getting it back in the palm of my hand. The jewel of four souls, the jewel that brought Kagome into my arms after all the years I had tried to win her affections on my own. Kagome. She was probably in the arms of that dog demon while I sat in Narraku's castle, it made me sick and I wanted to curse her name for it. She was in the bed that we shared together just days ago, and as if it meant nothing to her she just abandoned me and left to be with another man. How cruel could one woman be? Kagome never let me touch her the way a man should be able to touch his woman, we shared a kiss here and there but never did she give her body to me. I had always thought it was because we weren't married, but maybe all along it was because I wasn't him. "Hojo." I looked up to find Itsumi standing in the doorway of my castle entrance. Itsumi was loyal to me, that was one of the only things I was certain of. She was a strong woman much like her sister Kikyo. Itsumi was the love child of Kikyo's father, and she held a grudge against the priestess for keeping her father from Itsumi and her mother. Itsumi wasn't much of a talker but she confided in me the many times her mother had to steal to feed them, and how she would often watch Kikyo from the shadows being spoiled and doted upon by their father while he ignored her existence. I felt sorry for Itsumi but more than anything I understood her feelings of jealousy, and I wanted to help her the same way she wanted to help me. We made a deal that she would help me find my way to Kagome so long as I allowed her to use the jewel to get her revenge on Kikyo. "Yes Itsumi, are you doing well? Does your room not please you?" She closed the door behind her, a look of confusion and disappointment apparent on her face. "My room is fine Hojo. It is the betrayal I cannot seem to push away from my mind that is causing my sleep deprivation." I gave Itsumi an apologetic stare, I knew exactly what she was speaking of. My betrayal. I was supposed to use the Jewel to cross the well and win Kagome's heart, but the plan was always that i would win her heart and bring her back to the feudal era so that Itsumi could then use it to bring her sister back, and get the revenge on Kikyo she yearned for. "Itsumi it was never my intention to not come back, it happened that way and I am sorry, but you didn't need the jewel to bring your sister back. I needed it." Itsumi dryly laughed. "Hojo you didn't come back because you knew if you did kagome would do exactly what she has done, run into the arms of the demon Inuyasha. You were scared so you kept the jewel for yourself, you let your greed control you and in return you severed the trust I had for you." I looked into her eyes, she was the only woman who had ever trusted me who had ever put her faith in me and I let her down yet I was feeling angry at her in this moment, was it my demon half, was I beginning to lose control of myself? "Itsumi don't make me laugh." I boasted. "You have the power to bring back your sister, you practice dark magic. You just want to jewel because you know your not powerful enough to beat your sister without it. You were unwanted and thrown to the dogs, with not half the training or spiritual power that Kikyo possessed." I spat. As soon as the words left my mouth I felt regret, Itsumi had just stood by my side in front of kagome and Inuyasha even after I showed up after a year with no word. The hurt on her face went away quickly though, and she became stone cold. "You're probably right Hojo." My eyes widened in surprise. I was right? "Maybe I need the jewel to defeat her, maybe I don't. I won't take that risk though, the same way you won't risk giving it up and losing Kagome. You could never beat Inuyasha on your own, and you could never carry out the plan without the Jewel or myself. So let's begin what we should of done from the beginning, before your detour. Let's destroy Inuyasha and Kagome's relationship and use Kikyo to do it, there is no need for hesitation." I nodded my head in agreement, thankful she didn't ponder over my hurtful words. "If you so wish to go down this path Itsumi, here it is. The jewel of four souls." I held my hand out, and the jewel was dark, but in my hand it still held some light and for that I was grateful. I never wanted to lose my heart to the demons that I let consume me, I just wanted be strong enough to protect kagome, strong enough for her to love me. Once Itsumi picked the jewel up from my palm it went completely black in her hand. Was she that evil? "Hojo I will bring my sister back, I'll need the night to get it done but once she returns we shall show Kagome that no matter the time that passes Kikyo will always be Inuyasha's true love. Kagome will run straight into your arms, Hojo." I smiled wickedly unable to control my pleasure at the thought of Inuyasha throwing kagome away. Not just so that I could take her back, but because part of me wanted her to suffer the pain I felt. I knew It was crazy to harbor such thoughts, especially when I claimed to love kagome so deeply, I couldn't help it though. I wanted her to understand the hurt I felt. "Yes and then what will you do with your sister after I kill Inuyasha?" Itsumi tightened her fist around the Jewel. "I will use the jewel's magic and i will force her to watch me as I kill our younger sister Kaede. Only then can she understand the pain I felt watching my mother die poor and alone when the only man she ever loved couldn't even sit by her side while she passed on, because he was too cowered and afraid of his dark secret coming to light. Too afraid for the world to know about me." Itsumi stood stone face as usual, but she had tears flowing down her face. Almost on instinct I stood up to put my arms around her, "It's alright, she will feel the pain you felt Itsumi. Kikyo, Kaede, And Inuyasha will all die knowing the pain they've caused us."


	7. Chapter 7

KAGOME'S POV

All around me there was devastation, houses were on fire and people were dying on the ground screaming for help just feet away from me. This village was mine, I was supposed to protect it's people from harms way but Instead I watched as they suffered. I kept inuyasha from stopping Hojo, all for my own selfish reasons, and I could feel his disappointment all around me as if it was suffocating me. Kaede began to crawl towards me, and I quickly ran to her aid noticing she appeared more injured than I originally thought. "Kagome." She croaked. Kaede had blood matted in her hair, dripping down her face and soaking her kimono red. I could feel my palms sweating and my guilt only worsening. "Please help them Kagome, please protect this village for Ye are the only one left to do it." Kaede held onto my hands as tears fell from her old eyes and her breathing became shallow.

"Kaede don't say such things, I can heal you!" I now felt my own self beginning to crumble, I couldn't protect these people with her, so how could I do it without her? I still had so much to learn, and no one else to teach me.

"Kagome, you are more capable than I could ever be. The credit you give yourself is not enough. Ye must not forget that your spiritual power is greater than mine, greater than anyone's." Kaede paused giving me a thoughtful look. "Since kikyo has gone on to the other world, all of your power is now yours again and ye no longer share it with her clay body you must realize that. This village is yours, it has been for both of your life times. The one where you were my sister, and then the one where you were brought back to me in your next life so that we could be the friends we never got to be the first time." I buried my head into her chest sobbing uncontrollably. "Kaede no, not like this please stay! I'm so sorry!" Kaede's grip on my hands loosened. "I am not going to make it kagome, I'm old and I'm tired, it's my time." Kaede now smiled looking passed me, causing me to turn my head to see inuyasha behind me. He ignored my stare, and knelt beside me. Kaede took her other hand and grabbed his, now holding onto both of us.

"Inuyasha, ye take that look of sadness off your face now. I will be okay, it is you I'm worried about. You two can not fight one another, your survival has always been dependent on working together, please never forget that." Kaede closed her eyes for the last time, and I let go of her hands placing them on her stomach, she was no longer breathing. "Inuyasha." I cried.

"Don't kagome, not right now. Leave her here, we have to help them." Inuyasha let go of her and stood up walking away without so much as making eye contact with me, and as much as I wanted to break down and stop him I knew he was right, and the villagers needed us. I left Kaede there like Inuyasha said, and I made my way towards the center of the village. I began pulling children from the rubble right away, and aiding those who were injured. I began to use my spiritual power to heal some of their wounds, something I had only attempted but a few times in the past. When I had tried it before it was so hard for me, and sometimes it didn't even work but this time I did it with ease. Kaede must have spoke the truth that with kikyo gone, my spiritual power was now all mine again. "Kagome!" Songo and Miroku began running towards me as I was healing a child, now without their children. "Kagome what happened." Songo stopped in her tracks falling to her knees and putting her head in her hands as Miroku patted her back comforting her. I didn't know how to answer her, or what I could say to comfort her. Her home was now gone, the place where she raised her children and it was all my fault. Inuyasha appeared before us looking even angrier than when I saw him before. "Kagome stopped me from taking Hojo on, letting more death and destruction happen. That is the truth." Inuyasha's voice was angry, but it had a deep sadness behind it as well. He kept his eyes on the ground, refusing to look at any of us. Sango lifted her head, "What is he talking about kagome?" Sango stared at me with tears in her eyes, gripping on to Miroku for support. The child I was healing was now back to normal so I took my hands away from him so that he could leave, I didn't want him to hear anymore of this conversation. As he stood up to to leave and run back to his parents he stopped, and knelt back down wrapping his arms around me. "Miss thank you for saving my life I won't ever forget you not ever! I will tell all my friends that the great priestess Kagome is our savior, no one will talk badly about you!" He quickly stood back up and ran away to his parents. My heart was beating so fast and my tears soaked my kimono, I didn't deserve his praise.

I was beginning to feel weak, but I knew I had to keep going no matter what. Inuyasha was already blaming me, I had to show them that I didn't mean for any of this to happen. "Sango its a long story, but the sacred jewel is back and all that matters is that we are all in danger from now on until we can get it back into my hands." Inuyasha finally looked up, a smirk on his face. "Sango it's not such a long story like she says ya know, it's just one she doesn't wanna tell. The guy who brought it back into our lives is our dear friend Hojo, who by the way has sold his soul to demons. Kagome's been living with him in her village on the other side of the well. Details aren't important on how he got there, but she obviously fell in love with him because when I tried to pull my sword out and end this hell she stopped me." Inuyasha chuckled dryly, and my heart dropped. I had never seen him so cold, not towards me. "Inuyasha! I didn't want any of this, I was trying to stop you so we could understand what was going on, I needed answers from him. I came back here to live with you, why would I have wanted to have our home destroyed!" Sango stared at me coldly, obviously confused on how to react, and what was really going on. Miroku seemed oblivious to us as he glanced around, his face became pale with realization. "Lady kagome, I sense a loss of spiritual power." Miroku whispered. "Since you sit before me, that leaves me to one conclusion." I sighed, nodding my head. "Yes Miroku, Kaede is gone." Miroku and Sango both winced in pain, I knew this must have been very painful for them seeing as they lived here in this village for the last three years with her. Kaede had even birthed their children. Miroku let go of Sango brining them both to their feet. "Inuyasha, kagome, it's not important how this happened what's important is we do what we can to fix what's been broken." Inuyasha and I nodded and the four of us began to repair and help who we could. Child, after child I healed for hours as inuyasha sat beside me. I never spoke a word to him, angry at his words towards me. Finally I could no longer stay quiet, why was he sitting beside me if he loathed me so? "You don't have to sit here, go on it's obvious you can't stand the site of me." I spat. Inuyasha kept his arms crossed and his eyes on my hands as I tried to purify a young girls wounds. "Kagome, it's not like that. I'm sorry." Did he just apologize? "I just, I can't understand how you could do that. Why did you do that?" I was struggling to heal the girl before me, and I was feeling weaker than I'd ever felt but I had to respond to Inuyasha and make him understand even if it took the rest of my energy to speak. "I just needed to know what his purpose was in all of this Inuyasha, the demon you saw before you was not the man I had been living with. He was good and pure, I never sensed any evil energy from him the entire time I was with him so to see this good man that I had known acting that way was confusing for me. I was just confused, please don't blame me inuyasha. I loved Kaede too, it's not my fault. Hojo had hundreds of demons here there was no way we could have stopped this destruction by simply striking him down." Inuyasha frowned. "Do you love him Kagome?" Before I could answer him my hands began to shake, and no words would come out of my mouth no matter how hard I tried to speak. I quickly fell forward almost landing on the child causing her to scream out, but inuyasha caught me before I could. "Kagome!" I looked up at Inuyasha, giving him a small smile. "I'm so weak Inuyasha, all my energy is gone, I'm sorry I tried." I whispered. Inuyasha pulled me to his chest as I lost consciousness "Kagome!"


	8. Chapter 8

KIKYO'S POV

"The ground beneath me was cold, I was shivering and it was dark. I had been in such a beautiful and peaceful state, finally at rest, but I was yanked from that peace. Lying here alive, but still dead yet again I couldn't help but pitty myself. Why was I being tortured so, why could I just not be left alone to rest? My naked body again was hard like clay, unlike my soft beautiful skin I once had in my lifetime. The sun began to rise and I could now see my hands, yes I was truly back in the land of the living, but why? "I guess you're wondering why you're here, why you are back. Aren't you sister?"  
I pulled myself up from the floor, bringing my knees to my chest and wrapping my arms around my legs. "Who are you wench, and why is that you call me sister? Why have you brought me back to this place, answer me now or you will regret it." My tone was menacing, and just like that I had fallen back into my same routine of pretending to be so strong and powerful even when I felt so weak. The woman before me wore a black kimono, and she had dark black hair like me. Something about her was so familiar, had I seen her before?

"My name is itsumi. I grew up in the same village as you, but you never knew me, I was never so much as acknowledged by the great priestess Kikyo or her family, the family I was apart of." Itsumi tried to project anger in her voice, but her eyes held only sadness.

"We are sisters Kikyo, we share the same father. Do you know how long I've wanted to say this out loud?" She chuckled dryly. "I was conceived during the time between you and our younger sisters birth, born to my mother and your father. They met in the forest on a rainy night, my mother was injured from her ankle and our father nursed her back to health. She was a poor woman who wondered the earth alone with no family or home, her life had always been that way, so he would meet her In the forest and bring her food and make sure she had fresh bandages. They eventually fell in love, and it was all so sweet and innocent, or so my mother thought. He even built her a home in his village and moved her in, but he never stayed with her or acknowledged her in public. She began to ask why, and that is when he told her that he had a wife and child. He expressed to her that he loved her, that she was his one true love, but that his duty was to his family and what he was doing was wrong. My mother was of course devastated, she had never had anyone in her life who so much as was kind to her, and now the one person that she had loved was throwing her away like trash. In the later weeks my mother found out she was with child, our father wanted no part in it. He got her a job in the village sewing clothing for the villagers, and then he mostly disappeared from our life after that. She would see him in town, and they would walk past each other like they had never shared so much as a hand shake. When I was born he showed up to meet me, my mother always said that he loved us both, but that he was an important figure in the village and it just couldn't be for us to be together. She always told me I should be grateful to him that we had a home, and she had a job. I would see him in the village and notice how we had the same smile, and I would shed tears when I'd see you and him walking about in public laughing about things I would never know of. Then another child was born, our younger sister Kaede. Shortly after that your mother died from child birth complications, and our father became ill from disease. My mother weeped when he passed, I heard her cry in pain for nights on end over a man who could never even spare the woman who carried his child a hello. I found it mad. We struggled horribly, many nights I went to bed hungry and my clothes were always too small or had holes in them. I watched you walk around In beautiful clean kimonos, and I was enraged, but unable to even speak to you. Forced to keep my true identity a secret. My mother died a year later, she was raped and killed while out trying to hunt. The only food we had was not to my liking, and her job would not pay her until the following week. My mother being who she was wanted me to have the meal that I wanted. I was on my own after that, she never came home."  
Itsumi stood in front of me with tears rolling down her cheeks, and I felt such anger for my father. I couldn't see the man I loved, my father, doing any of this but yet I knew it to be true. I could see his eyes, when I looked at her, and her pain was real. Though I still could not connect why this would warrant her to bring me, a dead person, back to life. "Itsumi, I am sorry for the misfortune of your life, but you must know I did not know of you. If I had, I would have taken care of you, just like I did Kaede. What is it that you require of me now? I sense your spiritual power is great, and it leads me to believe you definitely are the one who brought me back, but why? Itsumi wiped her tears and threw me the clothes I had worn in life, my red and white kimono. "You may dress Kikyo, I mean you no harm. I brought you back, but it was for a friend of mine. I have no use for you sister, you are a stranger to me. My friend wishes to speak with you. Follow me when you are done dressing please. I dressed, and when I was done I followed her like she said. She was lying, I could see through her so clearly. She did not tell me the story she did, to just simply let me be. She was sad, resentful, and I knew I had to keep my guard up. There was much more to this than her simply bringing me back for a friend, and I was sure I'd soon find out her true motive.


End file.
